


No, You

by ridingwaves



Series: Talk The Talk [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Love/Hate, M/M, Seonghwa hates them for ruining his sleep, Sleepovers, at some point, more like early morning, they don't particularly care but they are scared enough that they shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridingwaves/pseuds/ridingwaves
Summary: Neither agree to disagree.





	No, You

**Author's Note:**

> This is, once again, random. But it was fun to write!!

“Babe, you’re spacing out again.”

 

“No I’m not, I’m present.”

 

“You can’t lie to me, that’s against the contract.”

 

“For the last time hyung, that piece of paper does not count as a contract. I didn’t even sign it.”

 

“I signed your sign though, it counts.”

 

“Nuh-uh, it doesn’t. Also, a list of things that only feeds your ego does not count as a proper contract.”

 

“Yes, it does.”

 

“No, it doesn’t.”

 

“You’re in stage 1: Denial.”

 

“And you’re in stage I-lost-count-a-long-time-ago: Pervicacious headassery.”

 

“Pervi- what – I told you not to use fancy words to sound smart!”

 

“And _I’ve_ told you I don’t _try_ ; I just _am_ smart.”

 

“Sure, but stop acting all fancy.”

 

“I’m not, I’m being normal.”

 

“Right, and that’s why you used that word, perv- whatever.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“You’re unbelievable.”

 

“I know and I’m proud of it.”

 

“Don’t I know that.”

 

“Don’t you?”

 

“I do, that’s what I said.”

 

“I know, but you could have been clearer I think.”

 

“You don’t get to decide what’s ‘clear’, not when you use fancy words.”

 

“It’s fancy but it’s perfect.”

 

“It’s really not.”

 

“You don’t even know what it means.”

 

“But I’m right.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Agree to disagree.”

 

“Never.”

 

“Suit yourself. I was thinking we could cuddle once we end this argument but I guess we’re not doing that.”

 

“No! I mean, yeah, let’s cuddle, arguments are stupid anyway.”

 

“You say that and yet, last week at Yeosang hyung’s place, you kept arguing with Yunho hyung about that stupid word game.”

 

“He was supposed to use only three syllables, he made us _lose_.”

 

“It’s not like the penalty was harsh.”

 

“You’d say that of course, since you’re the one doing the flicking. That shit hurts, trust me. I have been the recipient of that thing for way too long.”

 

“But not as much as Hongjoong hyung. Or Wooyoung hyung.”

 

“It hurts me a lot more than it hurts them.”

 

“That’s a lie.”

 

“No, it does, because it’s the loml who’s beating me up.”

 

“Two things: one, did you just abbreviate out loud, because ew? and two, I did not beat you up, it’s a fucking flick, it’s not that serious.”

 

“That shit hurts and that’s all I have to say about that.”

 

“You’re a dramatic bitch.”

 

“No, you.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“We’re arguing again.”

 

“We’re petty bitches–”

 

“You’re a petty bitch, I’m above that.”

 

“–who are in love– what, no, you’re not above or beyond that, bitch.”

 

“You won’t understand how beyond that I am, you’re too much of a pea _san_ t.”

 

“You’re not funny.”

 

“ _You’re_ not funny.”

 

“Oh, mature.”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“I’m like a year older than you, I’m right.”

 

“Age is just a number.”

 

“So are the number of brain cells we have, and yet you keep count of how many I lose every hour and bring it up in arguments.”

 

“That’s science, and math is important when it comes to science.”

 

“That makes zero sense.”

 

“It makes a lot of sense. You’ve just not evolved enough to understand.”

 

“Bullshit, you’re spouting bullshit again, stop.”

 

“You stop.”

 

“No you.”

 

“No _you_.”

 

_“If both of you don’t stop, I’m going to rip your dicks off and stuff it up your holes.”_

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Good. Now sleep, it’s 3 am for fuck’s sake.”

 

“Okay hyung.”

 

“Okay hyung.”

 

“…”

 

“You’re stupid.”

 

“No, you.”

 

_Smack. Smack._

 

_Giggles, and then silence._

 

“…you’re pouting, aren’t you?”

 

“No I’m not, shut up.”

 

“You can’t lie to me, it says so in the contract.”

 

“You just said that the contract is invalid.”

 

“Point number one is valid, since it covers both of us and actually makes sense.”

 

“You can’t do that, it’s either valid or it’s not.”

 

“I can do anything I want to do.”

 

“Not regarding the contract, you can’t.”

 

“Yes I can.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

_“Okay, that’s it, I’m going to count to three and if you continue talking after that, both of you will suffer.”_

 

_Silence._

 

(This time, it lasts till the next day)

 

(“Are you sure you guys are dating?”

 

“Duh, we love each other.”

 

“You guys sure show your love in weird ways.”

 

“You won’t understand hyung, you’re a mere peasant.”

 

“That’s what you called San last night.”

 

“No, he called me a pea _san_ t, it’s different.”

 

“That’s true.”

 

“Wow, you’re both dumbasses and you deserve each other.”

 

“Thanks hyung.”

 

“Thanks Yeo.”

 

“…”)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
